1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fins worn on the body of a person during aquatic activity, and is particularly concerned with fins for aiding a wearer in maneuvering during body or body board surfing.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of fin devices and appliances have been proposed in the past for aiding swimmers by increasing thrust when, swimming. These are generally in the form of fin members attached to the arms or legs and directed to exert greater thrust when the swimmer moves their arms and legs in specific motions while swimming. However, these devices are generally complex and uncomfortable, and would not be useful for body or body board surfing.